


Cas Backstory

by Josh_The_Boss



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_The_Boss/pseuds/Josh_The_Boss
Kudos: 1





	Cas Backstory

Cas was born into a small family, with Cas being the second child of two female presenting changelings, named Vox and Nat, and had an older sibling named Luk, they belonged to a small religious village brought together by The Traveler, one of the Dark Six. In the community it was mostly Changelings, and other children of The Traveler (Changelings, lycanthropes, and doppelgangers), they all helped each other and didn't go out of the village for anything, since they aren’t well accepted by the other races on Eberron, Like the people of Thrane who follow the Church of Silver Flame,and its sole purpose to eradicate all supernatural forms across the continent of Khorvaire. When Cas was 10 years old, was when the village was pillaged by the Church, all the Lycanthropes, and Doppelgangers were killed and the changelings had been put into jail for harboring evil creatures, and the children of these changelings were put into workhouses. Cas and their sibling had been put into different workhouses, and were separated.  
As one would expect the conditions in the workhouse was very poor, and the people who run the house didn’t care about the conditions or the working children, and would even sell, some the children to slavers for extra money, this is what happened to Cas, when a pirate came to pick up some new ship hands, That's how Captain Sabrae “nova” Do’sek brought Cas to the Star Devil’s crew. Cas was one of the three workhouse kids Sadrae had bought to work on the deck of her spelljammer, and on her ship you work to earn your upkeep and if you don't work to her standards she will make an example of you in front of the crew, but if you prove yourself to her, you will be rewarded. Cas worked hard on the ship, helped Sabrae with whatever she needed or wanted, and soon was allowed to sleep in the crew quarters, and was no longer seen as a slave to the crew or the captain. Cas began to train under Sabrae and was given their ship nickname by the crew; the Captain's baby, thus resulting in the tattooing their new name “baby” onto them as a way of allowing Cas to join the crew as a member of the family. They finally felt safe and happy again.  
Cas began to gain relationships with everyone on the crew, Klaus and them started a romantic relationship and shared a bunk. He was very kind to them and was their first romance, though it was not the most healthy of relationships Cas was extremely happy with him and what they did together. Swirl was more like a brother to case, would do pranks with and on Cas, he even started teaching Cas how to make potions, and how to identify certain healing herbs, when they weren't with Cik who would show Cas how to be stealthier, steal and how to sell stolen items. Klugs and Yak trained Cas with guns and other weapons, and Bitris was fairly different from the rest of the crew, she was soft spoken and very kind to everyone and a really good friend to them, it might be because she is a cleric, and is trained to help people. Sabrae, would spoil Cas, she would let them get a bigger share, or getting seconds on food, and even would give them gifts like a fancy gold leafed tarot cards, expensive booze, and jewelry. She really became taken with them, and started to talk to Cas about her plans, and even invited them to one of her secret meetings on Eberron.  
Sabrae brought Cas to a small farm house a little ways from port, it seemed abandoned, but looked well kept, they assumed that this was her home, since Sabrae had a key to the front door. She left Cas in the house alone for a few hours, and when she came back she had brought a Courtesan, she sat them down on their knees and blind folded them and than gave Cas a bowl and sat them in front of the courtesan, as she pulled out her knife to then slice open the courtesan’s throat allowing the blood to pour into the bowl in Cas’ hands, which caused them to freak out and drop the bowl, much to Sabrae’s anger. She tried to save most of the blood to then, take her battle axe start to cut the now limb body up as she explained, “ My God Karaan teaches how eating the flesh of others, and how their power transfers to you once you’ve eaten a good portion of the body, his only request is for you to put a bowl of the blood and heart at one of his shrines before you’ve indulged in the meal.” as she dropped the heart into the bowl she looked up to Cas, to which they clawed out her eye causing her to fall forward in pain, screaming, and yelling at Cas as the jumped over her, still holding Sabrae’s eye in their hand as they ran out the door. They made their way back to the Star Devil’s in a flurry to get their stuff, and on their way out they were stopped by Bitris checking if Cas was okay, to which they explain what happened in the farm house, Bitris gave them 200 gold and helped them sneak off the ship and on to a different spelljammer in port allowing Cas to flee with out any more confutation.


End file.
